Accidents Happen
by Lone Wolfette
Summary: Dick and travelling do not mix. Author's Note- This is what happens when you read too many fics!


Accidents Happen  
by Lauren 

Rated G/PG (I can't decide) 

Disclaimer: I don't own, so don't sue. Also, this was inspired by a couple of stories I read on fanfiction.net ;) 

Teaser: It's snowing & Dick's late to meet Babs... 

(Comics canon) 

~~*~~*~~*~~ 

"So, what will you let me talk you into this holiday season?" Oracle said, resting her chin in the palm of her hand. 

"Well," Dick started, then paused, "me stepping foot into Gotham would be a great accomplishment." He smirked. 

"You're killing me, Former Boy Wonder. I'm laughing so hard, it's making my sides hurt," she teased. 

Dick sat on the edge on his bed to look straight at the computer monitor. "Oh, come on, Babs, you know I always stop by to visit and then end up staying, what, a week or two?" 

Barbara raised an eyebrow. "Care to make it three, Sexy Wonder?" She grinned. 

"Well, if you're really *that* bored..." Dick said, then paused. "Really, though, I'll get out of here tomorrow and hopefully get to your place around four. How's that sound?" 

The grin remained on her face. "Wonderful. Oracle out." The monitor went black. 

Dick continued watching the monitor, still on the edge of his bed, wearing only the pants from his Nightwing costume. Slowly, a smile formed. "I need to move that computer." 

~~*~~*~~*~~ 

"Barbara?" 

She wheeled herself over to the computer, hit a few keys, and the montior flickered, the revealed a snowy picture. 

"The picture isn't coming in..." 

"Robin disconnected the camera," Bruce said, flatly. 

"Oh," Barbara said. "What did you want?" 

"Well," Bruce started, "I was wondering..." 

She got a feeling this could take a while. "Let me ease the pain: Dick's coming to visit me for a little while." Barbara sighed. "I wish you two weren't so hard-headed." 

"Thanks, Barbara," he said. 

She watched the screen go black, then rolled her eyes. It'd been about 6 hours since she'd talked with Dick--it now being nearly 4am. She wheeled herself to the nearest window and looked out. It was snowing lightly. She wheeled away and picked up the remote on the way. She flipped the tv on, turned it to the Weather Channel, and waited for the local forecast... which didn't look good for traveling. 

Barbara sighed. "What're my chances that Dick *won't* do something stupid?" 

~~*~~*~~*~~ 

Around noon the next day, about four inches of snow had fallen with, seemingly, no end in sight. 

Dick watched the snow fall from a window. 

"Hey, Short Pants?" 

A smile formed on his face. He walked over to the computer, hit a few keys, and the monitor showed Barbara's face. 

"What took you?" she asked, a hint of teasing in her voice. 

"Oh, I was just trying to decide on which pair of snow shoes to bring with me," he replied, then sat at the small desk. 

"Yeah, well, it's snowing here, too, you know," Barbara said. "Listen, it's not that great outside, why don't you wait and come tomorrow." 

"Tomorrow? But I'm ready to leave now," Dick's protest sounded too much like whining for his liking. He frowned. 

Barbara rolled her eyes. 

"I'll be fine, Babs..." he started. 

"I've heard *that* before," she interrupted. 

Dick ignored her interruption, "It isn't even snowing that hard. I'll go nice and slow... What the heck, I'll go so slow that I'll be able to watch a snail pass me." 

Barbara frowned. "But, still..." 

He looked directly at the monitor. "Babs, I'll be okay. I promise I'll make it in one piece. Now, I've gotta get going if I want to arrive before it gets dark." 

She sighed in defeat. "Alright, just make sure you keep that promise." The monitor went black. 

Dick shook his head. "She always over reacts. 

~~*~~*~~*~~ 

The snow came down heavier. 

"Man..." Dick groaned, then slowed to 25mph. As far as he could tell, there were nearly no other vehicles on the road. "Maybe I should've looked into finding a car instead of taking the bike for this road trip." 

About half a mile ahead, fog had set in. A mile ahead, numerous drivers found out that visibility was next to zero. There was a variety of vehicles scattered about the highway, most of them spin-outs that hit the guardrails. Dick reached the fog. The headlight cut through some of it. He flipped the switch for the *high* beams--a light atleast twice as bright as normal high beams. The extra light allowed im to see the stopped vehicles ahead. He cursed silently and hoped he wouldn't have to jump over anything. What he didn't expect was the 50ft. patch of ice in front of him. 

The bike reached the ice and began to skid. Dick tried to regain control of the bike, but couldn't. He flipped another switch to ready the thrusters. As he neared the guardrail, he cursed silently again, remembering that he'd promised Babs he'd make it in one piece. 

About 20ft. from the curb, Dick gained enough control of the bike to pull it back on the rear wheel and held a finger over the button for the thrusters... 

15 feet... 

10 feet... 

He sucked in a deep breath and hit the button... 

~~*~~*~~*~~ 

Barbara sighed, wheeling away from a window. She looked at her watch: 5:10pm. 'Okay, Dick should've been here by now,' she thought, then began thinking up reasons for him being late. 'Maybe he stopped to see Bruce...' She paused in her thoughts, then said aloud, "Nah." She wheeled over to the console and hit a few keys. "Bruce?" Well, she *had* to atleast check. 

"Close," came the reply. 

"Oh, Robin," Barbara said, a snowy screen greeting her. She frowned at the static. 

"Hey?" Robin said, sounding hurt. 

"I"m sorry, I just wasn't expecting you. Where's Bruce?" she said. 

"He was doing his usual scan of the city and found a handful of accidents on one of the highways..." Robin said. 

Barbara felt her breath catch. 

Robin continued, "...so Batman's out checking it out. See what assistance he can provide." 

She was silent. 

"Barbara?" he asked. Still no reply, he finally turned towards the monitor and saw the look--or lack there of--on Barbara's face. "What's wrong?" 

"Tell me it's not the one that's nearest the Manor," she said, hopeful. 

"Actually..." Robin began. 

A quiet protest escaped her lips. 

"What's wrong?! Tell me!" he urged. 

Barbara closed her eyes, then spoke in a lowered voice. "Dick chose *today* to come to Gotham." 

"And he probably..." Robin stopped, then shook his head. "Batman *and* Bruce are gonna have a field day with this..." 

She was silent. 

"I guess I'll let him know," he said. 

"Thanks, Robin," Barbara said. 

The monitor went black. Tim stared at it, then sucked in an audible breath. He shook his head again. "Idiot." 

~~*~~*~~*~~ 

Dick opened his eyes. He was looking up at the darkened sky and into the falling snow. "Oh, no..." He took in a breath. It was cold and he felt a twinge of pain. He then realized his helmet was missing. He closed his eyes, cursed silently, then opened his eyes once again. "Okay," he paused, "gotta remain calm..." 

He turned his head slowly to his right and found that he was looking up a hill, the one he assumed he'd rolled down. At the top, he didn't see a guard rail. "How far down am I?" The only answer he received was the wind whistling through the ravine he'd landed in. 

He continued searched the top of the hill, looking for anything and that's when he spotted it. "My bike...?" He paused. "Sure, I get to roll some 150 ft. down a hill and my bike stays put up there..." 

~~*~~*~~*~~ 

"Robin, I want you to contact Oracle again and keep her company," Batman finished. 

"I will," Robin agreed. 

Communication ended. 

Batman had finished going through the spun-out vehicles scattered across the road. He knew that Dick must have come this way, yet there was no sign of him. 

On the outside, Batman held the same stoic look. On the inside, though, his thoughts were racing. He wondered if maybe Dick had actually stayed at his apartment, but had simply forgotten to let any of them know. It was possible. Or maybe... He gaze landed on a single skid mark, about 15ft. in length, that could've only been made by a motorcycle. 

~~*~~*~~*~~ 

Dick propped himself up on his left elbow and assessed his injuries. 'Right shoulder and wrist, right knee, left ankle... wonderful,' he thought, then shook his head. He sucked in a breath and flipped himself over, landing on his bad knee. 

He grimaced at the pain, but continued to try and upright himself. He pushed himself up as thought he were doing push ups with his one good arm. A small smile formed on his lips as the thought passed though his mind. Gently, he pulled up his left leg to try and balance himself. The pain from his ankle made him wince. 

He let out a cynical chuckle. "You're a piece of work, Grayson." 

~~*~~*~~*~~ 

"Can't you hurry up and reconnect that?" Barbara asked, irritated. 

Tim glared at the monitor even though she couldn't see his face. "Keep pushing and I'll reconsider." 

She knew of the glare. She returned a look that could kill. "Don't. Joke." 

"Sorry! Geez!" Tim spat out quickly. He paused. "I... I'm just trying to not think about *this*." He finished the connection. 

Barbara could finally see Robin. A brief grin appeared on her lips upon seeing the third Robin. "Thank you. Looking at the static on the screen was too depressing." She paused. "No more jokes..." 

"Okay, wrong idea. No more joking," Robin said. He sat and propped his feet up. "So, you said Dick was on his way to visit, huh? For how long?" 

She gave him a dirty look, then allowed it to soften. "He said 'the usual week or two'. Then I said, 'why not three'..." She smiled upon remembering the conversation they'd had the previous day. 

"Where's he gonna stay?" Robin asked. He realized this was lifting her spirits, so he kept the questions coming. Besides, he wanted to know what the plans were. 

Barbara glared at him again. "You're a nosy little Robin, aren't you?" 

He smiled innocently. "I just want to know, that's all." 

She smiled, then answered, "He'd probably be content on my couch..." 

~~*~~*~~*~~ 

"What I wouldn't give to be sitting on Babs's couch right now..." Dick. He'd finally gotten himself propped up on the banken. Going up the hill was out of the question, although he *did* try. 

He let out a very irritated sigh and turned to look up at where his bike landed. "Why didn't I keep my comm link on me? I could've radioed and gotten out of here by now." He paused as the wind whipped past him, then muttered to himself. 

~~*~~*~~*~~ 

Batman climbed over the guard rail and slid down the first, shorter hill on his feet. He pulled out a pair of mini binoculars and searched the area. 

He spotted something. Something black. He zoomed in. "The motorcycle." He looked over the adjoining area. "No sign of Dick." 

Batman slid down the next hill and went over to the bike. He inspected the bike for damage and found just a few dents. The side bag was in tact... the problem was, he also found Dick's helmet. 

Having already checked most of the area with the binoculars, Batman knew there was only one person who'd be able to hear, "Dick!" 

~~*~~*~~*~~ 

Farther down, Dick heard the echo of his name being called. He turned and looked up the hill, again, towards his bike. "Bruce?" He turned around as best he could and began waving his good arm. "Down here!" 

~~*~~*~~*~~ 

Batman heard and once again used the binoculars, this time to find out the height of the incline; nearly 200ft. 

He waved back, then turned on his comm link. "Robin...?" 

~~*~~*~~*~~ 

Tim nearly fell out of his chair. 

Barbara laughed. 

"Not funny," he said, getting up. "Sounds like I'm needed, I'll contact you right back." 

"Okay. Oracle out," she said and the screen went black. 

Tim turned on his comm link. "Batman?" 

"I found Dick," came the reply. 

Tim sighed, relieved. 

Batman continued, "I need you to come out to the highway I came to search. Take the Batwing and come down to the ravine beside the highway." 

"Got it. I'm on my way," Tim replied. 

Communication was ended. 

Tim hit a few keys and contacted Barbara once again. 

"Well?" she asked. 

"He found him. I gotta go lend a hand," he said. 

"Thanks, Robin," Oracle said. 

The screen went black. 

~~*~~*~~*~~ 

Batman took his time sliding down the steep incline. He finally reached Dick and gave him a look. 

Dick recognized it as the 'don't do that again' look. He looked down, sighed, and looked up again. "I'm sorry." 

Batman nodded. "The bike looks okay." 

Dick smiled. "Probably some dents, though." 

The Bat's expression remained stoic. "You?" 

"Well... the dents are sounding preferable at the moment," Dick replied, grinning. "Okay, um, dislocated right shoulder, sprained right wrist and left ankle, an out-of-whack right knee, and..." He cocked his head to one side, looking like he was trying to remember. "And an incredibly bruised ego." He grinned. 

"What happened?" 

"I was coming to visit Babs, as ususal. So, me being me, I drove through the snow and fog. I found the scattered, spun out vehicles up there, then hit my own little patch of ice and skidded towards the guard rail. I decided the jump was preferable to slamming into it, and... I ended up down here." 

"Must have rolled down the hill." 

Dick smirked. "Good thing I don't remember *that*." His smirk faded. "However, I'd choose tumbling down the hill conscious over being torn apart by Babs." 

One side of Batman's mouth quirked into a half grin. "Wait until Bruce gets a hold of you." 

~~*~~*~~*~~ 

"Dick?" 

"Huh, wha-" he rolled over, gently, on the couch to find Barbara looking at him. He smiled. "You're quite the wonderful sight, even moreso after nearly becoming one with the snow." 

"Kiss up," she teased. 

Dick pushed himself up to a sitting position with his good arm. "Okay, so when do I get reemed for this?" 

"Why do you assume I'd do that?" Barbara asked. 

"JUst used to it, I guess," he answered. "Besides, I promised to come in one piece." He winced at a momentary twinge of pain. 

"You're such a big baby," she teased. "You're in one piece..." She raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you?" 

Dick smiled. "Yes... but I don't feel like I am." He shifted stiffly on the couch. 

"You really should've waited before coming," Babs admonished. 

"I know that, I just couldn't," he said. 

She shooked her head. "You're so thick-headed, Dick." 

He raised an eyebrow. "What? No 'dork', no 'Short Pants', no 'Former Boy Wonder'? Geez, I must really be in the doghouse." He smiled. 

"I don't know why I ever try to have a serious conversation with you." 

"I don't know either," he said, then smirked. 

Barbara sighed. 

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, Babs. It's just easier to deal with if I make jokes and be a..." Dick said. 

"Jackass?" she said, smiling. "By the way, that's your chair at the end of the couch. This way, we can keep a better eye on you." 

"I deserve that," he said, then looked at the chair. "Wanna race?" A mischievous grin formed on his face. 

She motioned around the room while speaking, "But there isn't enough room in here, silly." 

Dick pointed at her. "Ah ha!" 

Barbara looked around her. "What?" 

"Gotcha to call me 'silly', he said, then leaned back and folded his good arm behind the sling on the other, attempting to cross his arms and look triumphant. 

"I give up. You win," she said, then simply glared at him. 

They stared for a few moments. 

"What really possessed you to drive through the snow and fog?" Babs asked. 

Dick unfolded his arms. "I wanted to see you." 

"But you see me every day, Former Boy Wonder," she said. 

"I know that... I wanted to *be* with you," he said, simply. 

Barbara smiled. "You're sweet," she paused, "but you're still gonna get reemed." 

~End~ 

  



End file.
